Reinforcements are used in various industries to provide structural support to or reduce noise and/or vibrations in various products. The reinforcement may include a carrier disposed in a cavity of the product, and a material layer, such as structural or acoustic foam or an adhesive, is disposed on the carrier. The carrier may be made from plastic or metal bonded with the material layer. Accordingly, the material layer generally has adhesive properties.
Performance of the reinforcement may depend upon more than just the physical characteristics of the carrier and the material layer. In particular, a weak interface between the material layer and surfaces of the carrier may degrade the total performance of the reinforcement. Accordingly, an improved reinforcement is needed that strengthens the weak interface between the carrier and the material layer.